


A Corgi in the Tardis

by Specter4



Series: The Timing's Just Right [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Doctor is strange, Fluff, OC is rude, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7279444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specter4/pseuds/Specter4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor tried to steal her corgi, lets just say it didn't end well for him. (Hint it involves a baseball bat)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Destination

**Author's Note:**

> If this sucks I'm sorry it's my first post ever. So please be nice.

The TARDIS lurched to the side as its course was changed. “Doctor what hap…..” Clara’s question was cut short as she lost her balance and fell off the walkway.  
“Our destination has changed; she’s locked on to an energy signature.” The shaking stopped as they landed. “I’m not sure what the energy is, but shall we investigate? You did ask for an adventure.” She huffed and stood up, brushing off her skirt and took the proffered hand.  
“I did, but I was sort of hoping for a planned adventure. This’ll do though, let’s go find that energy signature.” He grinned, and made a big deal of opening the door. He was expecting a foreign planet, not a dirty living room with an ugly blue and tan carpet. On the left hand side there was a cluttered stack of art supplies, on the right was a room with no sheet rock and a glass sliding door. “I was expecting something more…….. Grand this looks like someone’s main room.”  
“Yes I noticed that, but the energy is somewhere in here. Ah it’s one of the dogs” his point was proven when a smallish black, white, and tan terrier jumped up at him. “Nope not this one” He moved to a large black lab “Not her either”  
“Doctor this is boring I’ll be in the TARDIS” He wove her off and focused on the blond spaniel.  
“Nope, I could have sworn it was one of these pups. Oh I missed one” He walked over to the rather fat corgi sitting in the other room. “GERONIMO you’re the energy source”  
“Who the hell are you?”  
“I’m the DO….” that’s as far as he got, for a baseball bat made contact with his head.  
“Alright now there was a strange man talking to my dog and he came out of a blue box….. Oh God did I kill him” She bent down and checked his pulse. “Good, I’d rather not be charged with murder. Now where does Dad keep the rope?”  
The doctor groaned as he came to. “ uhg what hit me?”  
“I did you moron” he looked at the girl who spoke. She was about 5 foot with red hair, and a black fedora. She was wearing a bright blue T-shirt, purple jeans, and a flashing black bow tie. He grinned when he noticed the neck wear. “Now what in the name of Primus are you doing in my house?”  
“Where are your parents?”  
“ Not sure. But shut up I’m the one asking the questions. Once again what are you doing in my house?”  
“I was looking for an energy signature. It was coming from your corgi” she laughed.  
“Seriously do I look stupid. You’re a thief aren’t you.”  
“No I’m not. I’m a time traveler.” All he received was a blank look.  
“Are you high?”  
“WHAT???? No I’m not high”  
“Ok tell the truth. Why are you here?”  
“I am telling the truth. I’m a time traveler here because your corgi isn’t a corgi.”  
“Ok dude. I’m about to call the cops, what are you on?”  
“ I’m not on anything please just look in the box then you’ll see.”  
“I’ve tried the door it’s locked”  
“Clara must’ve locked it, but you’ve got to believe I’m not high and I’m telling the truth”  
“Wait there is another person in that tiny box? Never mind I don’t want to know. Fine I’ll trust you for now, but if I find out that you’re lying to me, you’re gonna get another bump.” She brandished that baseball bat. “ Got it?” He nodded “Good now who are you, other that a time traveler?”  
“I am the Doctor.”  
“OH great a doctor. The doctor of what, stupidity?”  
“You know you’re very rude for a child.”  
“Yup and you’re very stupid for a time traveler” He scowled.  
“Anyway I’m just the Doctor. Not a doctor of anything just the Doctor.”  
“You know you are a very confusing man.”  
“I’m not a man”  
“What?”  
“No. Not. That’s not what I meant. I’m not human.”  
“So you’re a Time traveling Alien Doctor?”  
“Yes”  
“Ok, you know what, I’m calling the cops, this is just too weird”  
“No, no. Don’t call the police.”  
“Why not you’re either a drug addict, or an escaped mental patient.” She spun around as the door to the box opened.  
“Doctor what’s taking so, oh god what did you do this time?”  
“This time. Wait how did you? Uhg this is going to be one of those days isn’t it?”  
“Who are you?”  
“I could ask you the same thing, since he won’t give me a straight answer”  
“I’m Clara Oswin Oswald, and this is the Doctor. Your turn.”  
“I’m Joyce. And what is he on?”  
“I’m not high”  
“Shut up idiot”  
“He’s not on anything, he is actually telling the truth. Take a look in the box.” Joyce sighed and looked in the box.  
“How? What? Holy hell it’s smaller on the outside.”  
“What? No it’s bigger on the inside you said it wrong!”  
“Well you know what? I can say it however I want to, cause I live here and I’m the one with the bat.”  
“So now that you know that we are not lying could you untie him. He’s not particularly fond of it.” Joyce walked over and untied the Doctor.  
“I still say he’s crazy, do you know that when I walked in he was talking with Kirby.” She gestured to the corgi sitting in the corner. “I mean he may seem like he’s talking back, but come on even my sister knows that he’s just a dog.”  
“No he’s not.”  
“Yes he is, granted Kirby is ridiculously adorable, but he is just a dog.”  
“No, what corgi has energy readings this high, no he is some sort of alien, and I will have to take him with me.”  
“Now hold on there. That’s MY dog you’re taking there, you take him you take me.”  
“Alright” Clara answered before the Doctor could.  
“Wait what no. No she cannot come with us.”  
“Why not it is her dog?”  
“Because she’s, she’s too young”  
“You don’t know that you said yourself, no one under 13, so why don’t we see how old she is. Hey Joyce how old are you?”  
“14 why?”  
“No reason. See she’s fine.”  
“No Clara, I said No.”  
“Why not?”  
“Well, uhm, because, because she’s scary.”  
“She’s. Scary? Doctor I have seen you take on monsters 8 times you size without blinking. And you’re scared of a 14 year old American girl with an ankle boot?”  
“Ankle boot?”  
“Yes see she has an ankle boot on.”  
“Oh. Taken down by a crippled little girl that’s a new one. But still Clara she can’t come!”  
“Doctor she has a bow tie.”  
“Right, I forgot about the bow tie. Bow ties are cool. Alright she can come.”  
“You two do realize that I was coming whether you said I could or not.” She ran over and grabbed Kirby’s leash. “Come here buddy. There we go now we can leave.”  
“Could you at least leave that bat?”  
“Nope, I still don’t know if you’re a creep or not. Lead on McDuff.”  
“Didn’t that character die?”  
“Yup so watch it”


	2. Strangers in the Market place

As Joyce walked the rest of the way in, she couldn’t help but gasp. It wasn’t only bigger it was huge. There were various corridors running off the main room, leading to god knows where. “Do you guys live here?”  
“Yes we do now hand over the bat.” The Doctor held out his hand to relieve her of her weapon, she grinned in reply and handed it over.  
“Alright, but you owe me a new bat you dented this one with your fat head”  
“Clara I change my mind she can’t come!” Joyce sat down and crossed her arms.  
“Try it I don’t need a bat to take you noodle arms” he didn’t try “Thought so now stop pouting and drive.”  
“Fine where are we going? Clara” he put an emphasis on her name. She scowled at him.  
“Doctor you always let the newbie choose the destination.”   
“Oh alright, Where to Miss Violent Tendencies?”   
“Not sure surprise me”  
“Now that I can do” He flipped a few switches and pushed the largest button on the console. “And Geronimo!” Joyce let out an involuntary shriek as the TARDIS shook violently. “She doesn’t like the energy coming from that pet of yours I should be able to stabilize her and there” the shaking stopped.  
“You did that on purpose didn’t you?” she walked over to the terrified corgi “its ok kirbs the mean Doctor stopped trying to kill us”  
“I wasn’t trying to kill you! If I had you’d be dead already. Just ask the Daleks. Anyway here we go.” He opened the door “The Acadian Markets. You can find anything in these booths legal or otherwise. Well shall we get lunch? What sounds good?” His question was unanswered for the girl was hiding behind him peering out and hyperventilating. “Joyce are you alright?” she nodded but continued gasping. He looked at her “Joyce can you breath?” she nodded again and slowly brought her breathing down to normal.  
“Sorry about that I have a bit of asthma but I’m good now”   
“You have asthma? Did you grab your inhaler?”   
“Yes I do” she pulled the device out of her pocket, waving it in front of his face “Do you think I’m that stupid? Answer that and I punch you.” He grinned glad to see that his newfound frenemy is back to normal.  
“Good. Because If you died Clara would kill me.” Clara came running out of the TARDIS.   
“Why would I kill you?”  
“No reason. What should we have for lunch? I haven’t eaten since” He checked a non-existent watch “Well I’m not sure because I haven’t got a watch. I should really fix that. Well let’s go find some food.” He started off in a direction only to turn back “I should get my money, yes money is a good thing to have when you are at a market” he disappeared for a minute. “Got it now let’s go.” They followed him around the market for a while until he stopped at a tiny booth with about 6 chairs and one table. “Ah here we are, this is the best Venusian food this side of Alpha Centaury.” He started a conversation with the shop owner, after about 3 minutes of them speaking they settled on something.   
“What was that?”  
“That My Dear bowtie lover, was me getting us the best deal on our wonderful food.”  
“He told you that it was a set price didn’t he”  
“Yes, Did I mention I am terrible at bartering.”  
“ No, but now I know. What exactly did you order?”  
“Not entirely sure how to put it in English but its native name is Zuaptolaru”  
“And that would be what?”  
“Basically a sort of miniature cow with wings and in a light creamy sauce”  
“That sounds appetizing”   
“Yes it is”  
“I was being sarcastic”  
“I know. Oh here we are” True to his word the dish did resemble a winged cow in a cream sauce but the smell was incredible sort of like alfredo with a tinge of burnt feathers.  
“Doctor how do you eat this?” she watched as he simply ate it like a piece of chicken in cream, a simple fork and knife. She followed his suit and found it to be delicious. After they finished eating the Doctor paid what Joyce guessed, by the look Clara gave him, a rather large amount. “So what’s next?”  
“Next we bring you home, and take your dog.”  
“What? No I told you, you can’t just take him!” She all but screamed.  
“I’m sorry, but he is an enormous source of energy. I have to take him, and won’t your parents worry if you aren’t home when they get there?”   
“I don’t care if he was an atomic bomb, that is MY dog you’re going to experiment on and there is no way I’m gonna let you just up and fly away with him in tow. Oh and as for my parents, well what use is there for a time machine if you can’t take me back to the same moment that you took me from?”  
“Well, I,” he stopped and took a breath “You are very irritating”


	3. The Brig

The Doctor almost threw the door to the TARDIS open. “I shouldn’t be listening to you, but, you won’t shut up until I listen to you. You, you are like a Sontaran, never know when to quit.”  
“You like me, and you know it.” She smirked as he got even more flustered. “You know a doctor should be better around people.”  
“I’m fine around people, just not around you.” Her smirk grew, at his comment.  
“Sure, stick with that story.” He grumbled and turned back to the console.  
“If you two keep that up I might have to tie up one or both of you.”  
“You know he might like that” The Doctor let out an undignified squawk.  
“I would not, what kind of person do you take me for? Never mind do not answer that. Now kindly sit down or I will lock you in the brig.”  
“Since when has the TARDIS had a brig?” He swung around to Clara with a triumphant grin. He hit a few buttons, and twisted a dial.  
“We do now!” His companion let out an exasperated breath, and turned to their guest.  
“I suggest you sit. He might just put you in the brig.”  
“I’d like to see him try!” as she said that the Doctor ran up behind her, grabbing her by her arm he bodily dragged her into the fore mentioned room, locking the door behind her. “You little….”  
“No expletives please. I did give you a warning. You should have heeded Clara’s advice. Now, I am going to run some tests on the energy coming from the Kirby. Then I am going to bring you home whether you want to or not. Got it? Don’t answer because it does not matter whether you do or not so good bye, and I’ll send Clara to keep you company.” Then the Doctor turned, and strode out without another word.  
“Wait, Doctor? DOCTOR!!!! YOU COME BACK HERE, RIGHT NOW! DOCTOR!! DON’T YOU DARE HURT KIRBY. “ Her voice grew shrill at the last comment. “ Doctor please don’t hurt him.” Her voice was barely a whisper.  
“Why would I hurt him?” his earlier triumph forgotten, he walked through the door, and peered through the bars at the girl behind. “Joyce? Why would you think I would hurt him?” He slid down the wall and sat next to the cell. “Do I come across like someone who would hurt a defenseless animal?” She looked at him. He noted that she seemed near tears.  
“I don’t know” She looked at the floor “It’s just that you suddenly turned so serious that I sort of thought that you were locking me up so I couldn’t stop you from tearing him apart. You, you scared me.” He was taken aback by the girl’s sudden honesty.  
“I scared you?” He let out a short laugh “I’ve been terrified of you since I woke up” His hand going to the still sore bump on his head. “What 14 year old girl has the courage to hit a strange man on the head with a baseball bat? Much less tie him to a chair, and question him.” She smiled at him.  
“Thanks. Now could you open the cage?” He stood up.  
“No. If I open the door you are just going to hit me.” She sighed.  
“What if I promise not to hit you?”  
“That I can do.” He fished around in his pocket and brought out his screwdriver. Pressing the button until the door swung open. “Madam” Sweeping his arm out and holding it open for her.  
“Thank you.”  
“So good to see that you’re finally getting along.” Both jumped at the voice.  
“How long have you been there.”  
“I just got here Doctor why?” He grinned at Joyce.  
“No reason.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapters so short, but the next one will be longer.


	4. Solutions and Problems

“That’s not possible!” The Doctor took a few steps back from the console. “There is no way for those energies to merge at such a small point. How it’s not?”

“Doctor what’s wrong?” Clara and Joyce walked up. “Did he get fur on your bowtie again, because I love bowties, but having a full blown panic attack was a bit over dramatic?”

“No Joyce, it’s not that…Wait did he get fur on my bowtie again? Never mind the reason I was freaking out was because I was right. Kirby is not a normal Corgi. He is a living nexus point.”

“In English please? Not all of us speak braniac.”

“He is a living Nexus or meeting point between dimensions. This means that he has an enormous amount of energy building in, and around him. If this is not released somehow, the energy will snap back on itself like an over stretched rubber band. This will cause a rip in this dimension not to mention a black hole of immense proportions.”

“So basically my corgi is a giant battery waiting to explode and destroy the universe?”

“More likely implode, but yes in crude terms.”

“So how do we fix this?” He stopped, and looked at her for a minute. “You have no idea do you?”

“Not at the moment, but with time yes.”

“It sounded like we don’t have much time until this happens.”

“No Clara it could be another millennia before he implodes, but a solution now would be preferable. So I have quite a bit of time to figure this out, and you need to go home.”

“Why? Don’t you need Kirby to find a solution?”

“No I have enough readings for it, and you need to sleep. What time was it when we picked you up?” she thought for a minute.

“Uhm about 9:30.”

“And your parents aren’t home yet?”

“Nah Mom’s at Bingo and won’t be back till around 12, and Dad is at a conference in Tennessee”

“Oh, well I’ll take you home and come get you when a solution is ready.” she shrugged.

“Fine with me to home we go!” the Doctor turned back to the console and set the time space coordinates for her home in 2016. When they arrived Joyce stepped out of the TARDIS and stretched. “Rough landing Doc. Try better next time.” he grumbled.

“See you soon” then before she could respond he slammed the door and was off.

“Yeah see you too? He’s such a strange man.” shrugging Joyce went to bed. The next day the Doctor didn’t show, nor the next, or the next. It was a full month before the Doctor showed up again, only this time Joyce was not alone.

“Joyce why is the TARDIS in your living room?”

“WHAT!?!?! I don’t. Wait. Roselynn how did you know that was the TARDIS?”

“No reason” She turned to look at nothing “I can’t wait to meet the Doctor, I wonder if it’s Matt Smith or David Tenent.”

“Who the hell are you talking to?” Roselynn spun around.

“No one” shaking her head Joyce walked up to the TARDIS knocking on the door 

“DOCTOR!” she jumped back as the door swung open. “Where were you it’s been a month since you showed last.” he grinned grabbing her wrist and pulling her inside. “Doctor what is wrong with you?”

“I found it!”

“Found what?”

“The way to stop Kirby blowing up.”

“Wait Kirby’s gonna blow up?” the Doctor looked past Joyce to Roselynn.

“Who’s she?”

“I’m Roselynn. Nice to meet you Doctor.”

“Nice to meet you too.”

“Both of you back on track. Doctor how do we save Kirby?”

“Oh we use dimensional radiation, combined with my sonic screwdriver it should separate the 2 dimensions.”

“English please”

“We open the door of the TARDIS, while you point my screwdriver at him, and I try to get the TARDIS to move between dimensions.”

“Oh, is that all”

“I do not appreciate the sarcasm, now get Kirby and get in…. Both of you.” Joyce sighed and ran off to get Kirby. While Roselynn turned back to the unseen people.

“This is gonna be fun! I hope we actually get to go somewhen. That would make my day!” the Doctor popped his head back out of the TARDIS.

“What?”

“I wasn’t talking to you but never mind” she grinned and walked in when Joyce got back with Kirby.

“Here take the screwdriver. All you have to do is point and think. Got it?” she gave him a look “You got it, now I’ll tell you when to do it. Roselynn you open the door when I tell you to and make sure to get out of the way in time. I don’t know what the combination will do to you.”

“Alright.”

“Ready?” the TARDIS lurched violently “NOW!” as the word left his mouth Roselynn threw the doors open, and Joyce hit the switch. Kirby howled as his paws started slipping. Roselynn lunged forward to grab the leash; she managed to grab it and secure it before she started to glow. 

“DOCTOR WHAT’S HAPPENING TO ME” she was glowing brighter.

“I WARNED YOU IT’S THE RADIATION COMBINED WITH THE SCREWDRIVER, IT’S REACTING WITH YOUR CHEMICAL MAKEUP!” Roselynn was practically gone by now.

“DOCTOR DO SOMETHING.”  
“I CAN’T” Joyce lunged toward her friend getting caught in the glow, as she made contact it stopped. The light fading, until all that could be seen by the door was the darkness of space. The girls were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not fret about the ending I have another fic to continue this though if you don't know the other fandom then sorry. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post another Chapter about a week after someone reads it, not making any promises though.


End file.
